La captura Equipo 7 vs Taka
by L-Uchiha
Summary: A Taka le es encargado el capturar a Killer Bee, el Jinchuriki del Hachibi, pero en el camino se encuentran con el Equipo 7, habra una batalla entre Sakura y Karin, Suigetsu y Sai, y finalmente, Sasuke contra Naruto. Los Bijus seran capturados? AU Oneshot, Character Dying. Dedicado a Kina.Kyubi12


Nota de la autora: La historia se desarrolla en una linea de tiempo un poco diferente, y los personajes tambien cambian. Amo Akatsuki, asi que en este mundo ellos gana la guerra y Tobi completa su Plan Ojo de la luna. Aqui, Karin es muy buena en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, asi como en sellado, eso lo adicione porque es parte del clan Uzumaki. Juugo es mas agresivo tanto en su forma de 'Sello maldito'' como sin el. Sasuke si es igual, pero forma parte activa de Akatsuki, ya obtuvo el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno al usar los ojos de Itachi y no se redimira. Suigetsu es mas poderoso y habil con la Kubikiribocho, mas de lo que ya es XD. Sai ya reemplaza por completo a Sasuke como miembro en el equipo 7 y Naruto aun siente algo por Sakura. Por su parte, Sakura sigue enamorada de Sasuke y no lo ha olvidado, pues tiene la esperanza de que cambie y regrese a Konoha. Esto es una precuela de mi otro fic, ''Inmortal'', aqui explico como Naruto fue capturado por Taka y Llevado a Akatsuki y porque el equipo 7 no ira a rescatarlo. Bueno, gracias por leer. Creo que jugar Mortal Kombat rindio frutos al fin :) Chao, y review si les gusto, gracias.

El equipo 7 corria hacia su objetivo, Naruto, Sai y Sakura se dirigian hacia el lugar donde ocurria la pelea entre el Hachibi y Taka. Fueron enviados por las ordenes directas de de Tsunade, como un refuerzo, pues este grupo criminal, cuyos integrantes eran desconocidos era conocido por cumplir todas y cada una de las misiones asignadas, y estaban aliados a Akatsuki, el poder del ocho colas sumado al de los demas bijus que habian capturado y sellado en la estatua demoniaca del camino exterior los haria invencibles en la cuarta guerra, era imprescindible que Taka perdiera esta batalla. Saltaron por los arboles hasta llegar, el escenario era prometedor, por desgracia no para ellos, entre tres ninjas, sometian al biju con distintas tecnicas, entre ellas, la que llamo la atencion de Naruto y Sakura, el Amaterasu. Eso queria decir que un usuario del Sharingan encabezaba el ataque. Al ver mas de cerca sus temores se confirmaron, era Sasuke

Ambos quedaron en shock, sabian de la huida y su desaparicion, desafortunadamente tambien del asesinato de Itachi, su vida criminal, pero no de la asociacion de este y su equipo a Akatsuki. Ahora era mas que obvio, en la batalla portaban cada uno su capa de Akatsuki, la emblematica capa con las nubes rojas. El chakra del hachibi se debilitaba mas a cada momento, no duraria mucho tiempo resistiendo. Debian hacer algo, y rapido, pero los sobrepasaban en numero, y seria dificil para ellos luchar contra un viejo amigo. Pero rescatar al ocho colas era mas importante. Arremetieron contra ellos en un ataque directo, nada de rodeos. Sai uso unos ogros de tinta para alejar al Uchiha, pero este reacciono a tiempo para destruirlos y con un simple movimiento de su katana cargada de energia los corto a la mitad. Ya habia notado la presencia de este y de sus antiguos amigos de equipo, Karin noto facilmente el inconfundible chakra del Kyubi, y habia avisado a su lider con anterioridad, este reacciono tranquilo, complacido de poder saldar viejas cuentas pendientes con el Uzumaki. Aparto su vista del biju y comando a los tres shinobis

-Karin, Suigetsu, contra los otros dos, dejenme a mi a Naruto-

Ambos asintieron y fueron a por los ninjas. Suigetsu se enfrento con Sai, uso algunos ataques con su espada, que aprendio de Mangetsu y de Zabuza sempai, los que Sai sin problema esquivo, aun asi, el espadachin era demasiado rapido, aun para el. Uso su Tanto para bloquear un ataque directo de la Kubikiribocho, la sujeto de ambos extremos para reducir el impacto, causando n ligero corte en su mano derecha. Formo 4 clones de tinta, todos embistieron contra Suigetsu, pero increiblemente rapido, bloqueo cada uno de estos con un golpe de su espada, Dai se abalanzo contra el junto con otros tres clones, distrayendolo mientras que un cuarto inserto el Tanto en la espalda de Suigetsu. Sai se sorprendio al ver que no le hizo ningun efecto, seguia ugual, aprovechando el diminuto momento de distraccion del ninja, el espadachin de la niebla destruyo todos los 4 clones con un movimiento en linea recta por la trayectoria donde se ubicaban estos, una milesima de segundo antes, solo apenas, Sai, logro esquivar el corte. Suigetsu, usando su jutsu de hidratacion, activo Elemento agua: Contenedor burbuja de agua, para intentar ahogar a Sai. Este la disipo en invoco Super imitacion de Imagen: Dragon, mas las bestias de tinta no eran eficientes contra el filo de la kubikiribocho, fueron cortados a la mitad, Junto con el ninja de Konoha. Sus piernas cayeron separadas de su cuerpo. Con su espada ensangrentada en mano y una egocentrica sonrisa de satisfaccion, Suigetsu dijo orgulloso de si mismo:

-Pense que eso duraria mas, aunque no esperaba menos de mi.- Luciendo sus habilidaes hizo unos cuantos cortes al aire. La muerte de Sai llamo la atencion de todos, distrayendolos de su combate, pero haciendolos volver con mas ira, para vengar la muerte de su amigo.

La pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto no duro mucho, el jinchuriki no paraba de hablarle sobre su pasado y su amistad, lo cual sacaba de quicio al Uchiha. Naruto aun no dominaba por completo el chakra del Kyubi, aunque su oponente fuera poseedor del Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno, que aumentaba su poder al maximo. Naruto no pudo dar la sufuciente pelea, pues cayo en un genjutsu conocido como el Tsukoyomi, en ese momento, la ninja sensor uso un poderoso sello que habia guardado solo para este momento, este existia desde Mito Uzmaki, se creo para poder sellar el chakra del kyubi, dejarlo inutilizado por un determinado tiempo, haciendo que su jinchuriki no tuviera acceso a el. Naruto, contra un usuario del Mangekyou Sharingan eterno.

Mientras que esto ocurria, al otro lado del lugar, Karin y Sakura se enfrentaban. La Uzumaki empezo con una combinacion de golpes de taijutsu, poniendo una minima cantidad de chakra en ellos, pero aun asi eran letales. Sakura solo los bloqueaba, pero cometio el error de dejarla acercarse demasiado. La kunoichi pelirroja no ddo en tomar la oportunidad y aplico a su oponente una Severa Bofetada Picadora, enviando a Sakura Unos metros lejos, para que luego el sello explosivo Detonara y la debilitara aun mas. La pelirosa respondio usando un poco de chakra para curarse a si misma y para luego atacarla con unos golpes de Tsutenkyaku, forzandola a retroceder, pero haciendo lujo de sus habilidades de ninja sensor podia predecir donde y cuando se originaban los golpes, para saber a donde se dirigian, se aprovecho de esto para esquivar un golpe de su bazo y avanzar hacia ella en una peligrosa proximidad, uso otra Severa Bofetada Picadora, pero esta vez en el estomago de Sakura, dos puntapies en las costillas y una patada en la cabeza, que la envio de lleno al suelo, al final el sello exploto dejandola en el suelo, se levanto pero los golpes la hicieron toser hasta que escupio sangre. Trato de usar su chakra para curarse, pero Karin una vez predijo esto con tan solo sentir su chakra. Fue hasta ella y le puso dos sellos de chakra en los antebrazos y en la frente, no sin antes propinarle unos golpes en el rostro mas hasta dejarla inconsciente. Naruto, en su pelea con Sasuke se distrajo en su preocupacion por la Kunoichi herida al otro lado del valle, lo cual el Uchiha aprovecho para usar el Tsukoyomi una vez mas en el. Mientras estaba bajo el Genjutsu, Sasuke uso contra el el Hayabusa Otoshi. Con Naruto debilitado, con el chakra del kyubi sellado e inutil en este momento, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Golpeo a Naruto hasta que quedo inconsciente, o lo suficientemente debil para que ni se molestara en abrir los ojos. Juugo habia terminado con el Hachibi, haciendo que Killer Bee estuviera inconsciente sobre el suelo. Con su transformacion del sabio, y la absorcion corporal, dejo al Jinchuiki sin su chakra. Sasuke desperto a Naruto, que estaba inconsciente, solo para que viera una cosa. Antes de que Karin la matara, el Uchiha intervino en la pelea y tomo a Sakura del cuello y la elevo en el aire, luego la puso violentamente contra una roca enorme y le dijo: -Hasta nunca, Sakura- la solto, le dirigio una mirada que a la vez contenia odio y satisfaccion formo un chidori en su mano derecha y apenas la Kunoichi trato de levantarse con el rostro lleno de lagrimas para, por ultima vez, ver a los ojos al Uchiha del que se habia enamorado, la atraveso con el, justo en el corazon. Invoco una serpiente gigante, dejo los cadaveres del equipo 7 en el valle y junto con Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin y los Jinchurikis de el ocho y nueve colas en su poder, se dirigio a la base Akatsuki, donde Tobi lo esperaba. 


End file.
